


Our Inquisition

by Katelynofhearts



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelynofhearts/pseuds/Katelynofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if not only one person received the mark but 3?<br/>After the tragedy at the conclave only 3 were able to survive. A Dwarfen archer, a rouge elf and a mage Qunari. <br/>Blamed for the incident the 3 work together in order to seal the breach, but when things start to get worse and worse they find themselves in a seat of authority that none find possible. Are 3 people who are so different suited to be the inquisitor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They all awoke from the same exact pain protruding from a odd marking on their hands. This Elf, Dwarf and Qunari, a group of races who rarely communicate outside of their respective clans all found themselves in the same room, a dungeon that is. Wrists bound their eyes darted around the room, all wondering how they got there. Guards stood as still as statues pointing their swords in the direction of the odd group. Before they could even notice one another the door swung open aggressively as two women walked in. One was tall and marched as if the ground shook with every step, from her heavy armor, scar and longsword it was obvious that this woman was a seasoned warrior. The other was smaller and wore light clothing that covered most of her body, she did not seem to have any weapons on her, however if she was some kind of rogue there are many places where she could easily hide them.  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The warrior woman threatened making circles around the three searching for any hint of a threat. “The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you three.”  
Three? They all thought at the same time, finally acknowledging each other's presence.  
They were all clumped together into a sort of triangular shape. The most noticeable was the Qunari, who towered above the other two with her massive height. Her body was thick with muscles and her horned curved and shot out the back of her head much like a dragons. Skin a light grey went surprisingly well with hair as red as blood which fell to her chest much like an oceans waves. Her eyes were a dark brown which seemed brighter because of the orange and red eyemakeup. Finally, one of her most noticeable features were her lips, just as red as her hair and seemed as if she could talk for hours.  
Next was the elf, smaller than the qunari as well as much slimmer. Her dark brown hair was shaved at the bottom and got fuller the farther up you went which seems to accentuate her large pointed ears. Her dark brown eyes seemed to show a mixture of both tired and annoyed which was accentuated by her frown, making it obvious how angry she was about this situation. The elfs tattoo was far flashier than what the dalish elves are known for. Black lines covered her face and eyes creating an elaborate patterned used for showing devotion for the elven gods.  
Finally they noticed the smaller of the three, a dwarf who seemed too short even for a dwarf. Unlike the other two whose emotions were clearly displayed on their face the dwarf seemed unreadable, maintaining a neutral facial expression. Her eyes were the same dark brown shade as her hair, which both shined in the torchlight. Unlike the other two she had no makeup or tattoos which made her skin look much cleaner as well as smoother. Her dark straight hair ran down her back like a waterfall being held together by a ribbon in a ponytail. Compared to the other two her lack of expression made her seem more dangerous.  
“Well?” The warrior woman shouted impatiently waiting for an answer.  
“I don’t even know how I got here for why.” Stated the elf with a hint of agitation in her face.  
“Yeah I don’t really remember anything. I remember there was a giant explosions, and I think there may have been spiders. Biiiiiiiiiig spiders. It really spooked me and then I passed out and now I’m here. Tied up. Just because I'm a Qunari doesn't mean I should be treated in such a manner!” The Qunari explained rarely taking breaths in between sentences.  
“Um, it's the same for me. I have no idea why I’m here.” Answered the dwarf silently.  
“Explain theses then!” The warrior snapped grabbing the hand of the elf and waving it around violently. “What are they!”  
“I don’t know! Let go of me!” Yelled the elf.  
“I have no idea either, I just woke it and it was kinda just, there!” Exclaimed the Qunari.  
“Um, It's the same in my case.” Answered the Dwarf.  
“You are all lying!” The warrior shouted throwing down the elf's hand and raising the other as if to strike her. Before she had the chance to the other woman stepped in pushing the taller one away.  
“We need them Cassandra.” The smaller woman stated calmly. After making sure Cassandra had calmed down, the softer woman turned around to look over the three. “Do you remember what happened? How all of this began?”  
“I remember, I was running.” Said the dwarf, eyes closed as she searched through her memories.  
“These giant spiders were chasing me! There were so many of them I thought for sure I was going to die, just from the fright!” Exclaimed the Qunari, cringing at the thought.  
“They chased me too, and then someone called out to me. It was…. A woman?” The elf stated not entirely sure of what she was saying was correct.  
“ A woman?” The smaller interrogator repeated.  
“A woman reached out to me too.” The dwarf said sounding slightly surprised. “We had the same experience, but I don’t recall seeing you there. Wherever there was that is.”  
“ Yes a woman! Kind of. She seemed to glow, and she reached out to help me when I thought I would die, and then after that... “ The Qunari started, but couldn't finish. None of the three could recall what had happened to them after that. All they remembered was a strange woman, and the next thing they knew, they were tied up in a dungeon.  
With a sigh, the warrior woman Cassandra turned to the smaller one . “ Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take them to the rift.” WIthout a word, Leliana nodded and quickly moved out of the room. With just a slight hand gesture all of the guards in the room simultaneously yanked the three prisoners onto their feet.  
“So, what did happen? At the Conclave?” Asked the Dwarf curiously.  
“It will be easier to show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Armor clad guards pulled the prisoners to their feet.  
“Move it knife-ear” one said with a snarl.   
“Don’t make me cut you” The elf snapped in response.   
After a long dark walk in utter silence the three shielded their eyes simultaneously to the sudden appearance of light.   
A scar in the sky, glowing the same green as the mark on the prisoner's hands.  
“We call it ‘the breach.’ It’s a massive rift in the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Explained Cassandra “it is not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”   
“Wait, a single explosion can do that?” The dwarf asked.  
“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows up the world.”   
“May? Do you have no idea what that thing can really do?” Asked the elf, but before anyone could respond a large bolt of lightning shot out of the tear in the sky. Immediately all three prisoners screamed grabbing onto their hands in agony.   
“We know what it will do to you.” Cassandra stated kneeling down before the three. “Each time the breach expands, Your mark spreads… and it is killing you.”  
“What!?” Exclaimed the Qunari “But…. huh? Why? I never asked for this!?”  
“Ditto” yelled the Elf and the Dwarf at the same time.  
“It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time. You will help us”  
“Will helping get this thing on my hand?” The elf asked hopefull.  
“Possibly.” Shrugged Cassandra causing the elf to let out a loud groan.   
“What if we say no?” Questioned the dwarf somewhat nervously.  
“You die now.” Cassandra responded immediately.  
“Well, I’m sold! Lets go and stitch together the giant hole in the sky woo!” Exclaimed the qunari nervously. “But first I think we should introduce ourselves. Ahem. My name is Katelyn. I am a qunari that was never introduced to the Qun so if you wanna talk about our culture I am not your gal. I am a member of the Valo - kas mercenary company and I was HIRED, let me say that again , HIRED to work extra security at the conclave. Your turn.” She finished pointing to the Elf.  
“Who me? Okay well I am Nykole Lavellen, I am a Dalish elf but i’m not your stereotypical elf. I don’t dance with flowers or play the lute or anything like that, I’m a hunter. And I was um, well, I was a spy however it wasn’t for any underhanded reason it’s just that the Dalish don’t really pay attention to anything NOT elfy so they sent me to be kept up on what's going on.” Upon finishing the two who had spoke turned to the dwarf expectantly.   
“I’m Lynda Cadash. A surface dwarf. I was a spy.”   
‘Is that it? You don’t talk much do you? You seem really shy. Don’t worry I can carry on a conversation all on my own so we will be great friends! All of us!” Exclaimed Katelyn, getting more and more excited with every word she spoke.  
“Me shy?” The Lynda muttered to herself. “Maybe that's just what I want you to believe.” she said with a chuckle.   
“Oh wow, you're funny too!” Katelyn laughed.   
“Of course I would be put into a dire situation with two weirdos.” Huffed Nykole.   
“You’ll love us eventually. After all we have matching scars! That means we were fated to be friends!”   
“Enough of this foolishness!” yelled Cassandra, looking like a kettle that was boiling over. At her command the guards came and grabbed the arms of each of the prisoners, restricting their movement.   
“You think we did this? You think we did this to ourselves?” Lynda asked.  
“Not intentionally. Clearly, something went wrong. If you wish to prove your innocence, closing that thing is the only way.”  
“How will we do that? We don’t even know how that got there in the first place.” Nykole argued.   
“I believe my comrade Solas may have the solution. He studies you all while you slept.”  
“Scandalous!” Joked Katelyn waiting for a laugh that never came. 

“Yeahhhhhhh…..” Sighed Cassandra, beginning to regret every moment she choose not to choke any of them. “Let us go.” Making a hand signal to the guards she marched on a few paces ahead of the few, occasionally turning her head to confirm they could follow without the need of the guards. Passing through a camp site the three quickly became aware of the negative energy that surrounded them. The glares, the profanity shouted at them, the hatred.  
“They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn their most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers.” Cassandra explained with a sorrowful expression on her face. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed.”  
Walking through a snowy forest the group came to a bridge where the doors immediately shut behind them. Pulling out a dagger Cassandra turned to once again face the prisoners.   
“There will be a trial. I can promise not more.” One by one Cassandra took her dagger and broke the ropes on the prisoners, now letting them have full control of their movements. “Come. it is not far.”  
“Where are we going?” Lynda asked rubbing her sore wrists.   
“Your marks must be tested on something smaller than the breach.”   
“Like what?” Questioned Nykole  
“A smaller breach.”  
“Oh of course.” Nykole said mocking, clearly upset with the situation.   
Ignoring her remark Cassandra marched forward going off the bridge and beginning to maneuver up a steep hill. Trying their best to keep up with A woman 5x more athletic than any of them, the three prisoners struggled to make their way up the hill, avoiding the burning cargo and fleeting soldiers around them.  
“This is alot less romantic than an epic climb is portrayed in books.” Huffed Katelyn.  
“I give up!” Exclaimed Nykole waving her arm in the air like a white flag.  
The one response Cassandra bothered to give any of them was a disgusted grunt and a slightly slower pace.   
Once at the top of the hill the group came across another bridge. “Are we there yet?” Complained Lynda.  
“Our destination is still quite far, perhaps shutting your mouths may help you all conserve much needed energy.”  
“Is she making fun of us?” Katelyn pondered. Yet another one of the qunaris pointless questions went unanwsered for the bridge they were all collapsed below their feet. Luckily, the fall was only a few feet and the group fell onto a frozen stream.   
Owowowowowowowow” Katelyn Complained rubbing the back of her head.   
“If anyone says ‘ this can’t possibly get worse’, I’ll smack them” Threatened Nykole. Almost immediately after the statement was made shards of light came from the sky, splattering onto the ground and arising again as horrid monsters.   
“Technically, this IS your fault.” Lynda directed at Nyole.   
“Get back!” Cassandra commanded as she drew her sword and charged towards the creatures.  
“Should we do something?” Lynda asks moving her hands around in the air not exactly sure what she should be doing with them.  
“Well I mean she did tell us not too.” Nykole debated. “I would but I don’t have my gear with me.”  
“Of course you would” remarked Lynda causing Nykole to shoot her a dirty look.  
“The bridge we were on had lots of supplies on it, maybe they fell down here with us! Let’s go look in those crates!” Katelyn Offered running towards the pile of crates and rubble.   
After a good minute of searching the group was luckily able to all find weapons appropriate for each of them.   
“This staff isn’t that bad actually.” Enthused Katelyn.  
“ There is a whole crate full of arrows, so I suppose I won’t be running out anytime soon.” Lynda smiled being sure to grab as many as she can.  
“Ohhh twin blades, NICE!” Exclaimed Nykole. “Alright let's go!”


	3. Chapter 3

“How convenient is it that we all found weapons that suited us perfectly almost instantly” sang Katelyn swinging her staff around in circles.  
“Be careful where you're pointing that!” Yelled Nykole holding her blades in front of her forming a decent shield. “Attack the monster tree things, not us!”  
“Actually, I am pretty sure they're called Darkspawn” Lynda chimed in already sending arrows hurtling in the enemy's direction.   
“Wait but you're a dwarf. I thought dwarfs knew nothing about the rift or darkspawn because they live underground and mine lyrium.” Katelyn asked quizzically.  
“No that just makes you racist.” Lynda replied with a smile. “Mrs, ‘ totally HIRED’ ”  
“Well alrighty then, touche.”   
“Hey you, the tall horney one can you please use some of your magic, because it would be much appreciated.” Yelled Nykole who had already taken out 5 darkspawn.   
“Sorry sorry” Katelyn laughed ignoring the insult and finally contributing some magic to the fight. With Cassandra and Nykole fighting up close and personal and Lynda and Katelyn hitting them from behind the battle ended almost as soon as it began.   
“WOO! Go team!” Cheered Katelyn holding her hand up for a high five the other 3 just looked at.   
“Drop your weapons NOW!” Cassandra snarled pointing her blade towards the three.  
“Uhhhhh, what?” Lynda raised her eyebrows questioningly which seemed to translate to ‘ are you serious?’  
“First off! It would be you against us. We have all seen how strong you are and I am pretty sure if we all worked together we could kick your ass.” Snapped Nykole crossing her arms in annoyance.  
“Secondly.” Katelyn continued cutting Nykole off. “ You wouldn’t be able to protect all of us from those things. There's way too many and If we just hid and let you do all the work everyone will die before we have a chance to help them.”  
“Wow. That was the least dumb thing you have said yet. I'm actually kind of proud good job” Nykole complimented patting the large qunari on the back.  
“Give me one good reason of why I should trust any of you.” Cassandra demanded, clearly not having any sense of humor.   
“ You said so yourself. Our lives are on the line. If you don't trust that we’ll do this for other people how about you trust that we’ll do it just to save ourselves?” Lynda answered seriously putting down her bow.


End file.
